The Cougar And The Cub
by gunman
Summary: A series of stories featuring a triple pairing of Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu and Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu. All characters are 18-plus. Lemon


_**THE COUGAR AND THE CUB  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: Shinji is the driver to Asuka and her mother, and has the favor of both.

Authors Notes: This is a new series of stories I've been working on. Basically, at the request of some people, to have Shinji hook up with Asuka and her mother, Kyoko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story 1  
**The Chauffeur**

Asuka Langley Sohryu, 17 years old, was being driven back to her family mansion by her chauffeur, Shinji Ikari, 27 years old, from her private school.

Asuka's 'friend', Herrick, who had insisted/begged to be drive home as well, was trying to get fresh. Asuka was quicky losing her patience with him.

"Get off of me!" she snapped as Herrick was all over her.

"Come on, Asuka, you know you want this!" he said as he tried to get her clothes off. "See? You're not even wearing a bra!"

"That's not because of you!" she hissed as she struggled against him.

"Then who?"

"SHINJI!" she shouted loudly.

SCREECH!

The limousine came to a halt, nearly throwing the pair off the seat.

The window separating the drivers cab and the back cab opened up as Herrick looked up and saw a gun pointed at him.

BANG!

ZZZZZAP!

Herrick's body jerked as the high-voltage tazer gun did it's job.

Shinji pulled back the tazer wire and got out of the drivers seat. He walked over to the back door and opened it, reaching in to grab hold of the still twitching Herrick. He yanked him out and dumped him unceremoniously on the sidewalk. He then took his backpack and dropped it next to him.

He said nothing as he closed the door to the limo and walked back to the drivers door.

Buckling his belt, he turned to look back at Asuka in the rearview mirror.

"Are you alright, Miss Sohryu?" he asked the young woman.

"Yes. Fine. Thank you, Shinji." she replied as she adjusted her clothes.

It didn't escape his notice that Asuka wasn't trying to button up her shirt.

The drive home was quiet, Asuka stealing glances at Shinji while seductively crossing her legs, the short skirt of her school uniform riding high up to expose her skin. Her shirt was still gaped open, revealing her ample cleavage, and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Shinji tried not to notice as he drove her back to her family estate.

Once they were through the security gates, into the long paved driveway, and approaching the large, rich-looking five-story mansion, Shinji parked the car and got out. He opened the door for Asuka to get out, the attractive redhead doing her best to expose herself as much as possible to her driver.

"Thank you again for saving me, Shinji." Asuka said in a seductive voice.

"Just doing my job, Miss Sohryu." he said with a bow.

"Call me Asuka." she said as she ran a finger teasingly over his chest.

"ASUKA!" a new voice called, getting the pair to turn their heads.

Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, 39 years old, a beautiful blond woman with long luxurious hair, wearing a stylish black dress, was standing on the large marble porch in front of the limo.

"Stop flirting with the chauffeur and come inside." Kyoko said.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing." she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" the mother asked.

"Nothing, mother." the daughter retorted.

Asuka all but stormed passed her mother, who turned around to address her daughter.

"And button your shirt! You're not some shameless hussy!"

Shinji said nothing as he closed the limo door and walked over to Shinji.

"Shinji!"

"Yes, Mrs. Sohryu?"

"Did everything go alright?"

"There was an... incident. But it was handled."

"What sort of incident?"

"One of Asuka's class mates attacked her."

"They did?"

"Yes."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"I see. And you handled it?"

"Yes."

"Very good. Thank you, Shinji." she said, giving the younger man a once over. Something she found herself doing more regularly as of late. "We have an engagement to go to tonight. Make sure the limo is cleaned and ready to take us at 7."

"Yes, Mrs. Sohryu." he said as he went on to his duty.

Kyoko couldn't help but watch him leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When 7:00 PM rolled around, Shinji was standing next to the limo as Kyoko, dressed in a stunning black dress and coat, her daughter Asuka wearing a sexy little red dress with spaghetti straps, and her husband Johann wearing a nice looking tuxedo, all exited the mansion and headed to the limo. Shinji waited until all three were in the back, before closing the door and getting into the drivers seat.

"Shinji, we're going to The Opera House." Johann said.

"Yes, sir." Shinji responded.

Shinji drove the family to the Opera House.

Once he dropped them off at the front entrance, he parked the limo and waited. It would be at least four hours before they came back.

Shinji wondered what he should do with that time. Get something to eat? Take a nap? Drive around the city?

Deciding to get something to eat, Shinji drove the limo to the local store. He got himself some ready-to-eat sandwiches and energy drinks. It didn't take long and Shinji was right back to the Opera.

It was an hour later and Shinji was just sitting in the drivers seat, bored. He had been curious about the Opera itself, called _Don Giovanni_, but had to resign himself to see it another day.

His thoughts drifted back to Asuka and her mother. Two of the most beautiful women he had ever known. He was proud to work for the Sohryus and just be around them. Kyoko was quite the looker and her daughter was growing more and more into a woman every day. When that punk Herrick had tried to force himself upon Asuka he was infuriated. He wanted to beat the daylights out of the little shit and leave him in the street like a sack of garbage. He did wonder if Asuka was really serious about her flirting with him.

TAP, TAP.

Looking to his right, he saw Asuka standing before him on the passengers side.

"Miss Sohryu?" he asked once he rolled the window down.

"It's Asuka, Shinji-kun. Open up!" she said.

Shinji opened the door and Asuka quickly got in next to him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she sat next to him.

"The opera is boring as hell. I told my parents I was going to the restroom." she said.

"And you came here?" he asked.

"Here is much more interesting." she said as she leaned in closer to him, her hand on his leg.

"Asuka..."

"We have more than three hours before the Opera is over. Do you want to have some fun?" she asked, her hand going into his thigh and up to his crotch.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! I'm very sure." she said, with a smile.

"But you're still seventeen." he argued.

Asuka looked at the clock on the dash and smiled.

"Not anymore." she smiled.

Shinji looked at the clock and then smiled.

It was 8:15.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka moaned lustfully as she sat in Shinji's lap, kissing his lips as she ground her hips against groin. Her shawl was in the front seat as was his drivers hat, the pair in the back of the limo making out furiously. She undid his shirt and pushed both it and his jacket off his body, rubbing her hands over his skin. Shinji caressed her smooth legs up and down, feeling her up all the way to her shapely ass, which he squeezed with enthusiasm.

Asuka had told Shinji before they had gotten into the backseat of the limo that she wanted him to do this to her. To make love to her. She wanted a real man to make her first time special, not some perverted punk like Herrick. And while doing it in the backseat of a limo wasn't the most romantic place in the world, Asuka didn't really care. She was impatient and wanted Shinji to be her first.

Shinji had caved to her request, flattered she had chosen him, which is how they found themselves in the backseat of the limo making out and stripping each other of their clothes.

His hands caressed her ass even more before pushing her dress up and over her waist. He pulled back from her lips as he lifted her tight red dress up and over her lithe but shapely body. Asuka quivered as she felt herself more exposed to the handsome man before her, in only her red silk strapless bra and red panties. He tossed the dress aside and quickly had his hands on her hips, feeling her up to her chest. She gasped as he touched her, her silk panties rubbing against his crotch and she could feel his erection straining against his pants.

His shirt and jacket were completely off, which only made Asuka hotter at seeing his athletic body. He suddenly turned the younger woman around, so that her back was pressed against his chest. His hands reaching around to touch and caress her breasts.

"Ah! AH!" she gasped as his strong hands slipped her bra up and over her perky C-cup breasts. He pulled it off and over her head, tossing the silky garment to the other side of the limo, before grabbing both of her breasts and massaging them eagerly. Her hands went up and placed themselves over his hands, holding them tightly as he had his way with her.

The grinding and massaging was turning her on more and more with each passing second. His left hand suddenly left her breast and slid down her stomach before dipping into her panties. She gasped loudly, her body shuddering as his fingered worked her wet womanhood, slipping inside of her body.

"Oh, Shinji!" she gasped. 

"You're a beauty, Asuka." he said hotly into her ear, kissing the side of her face and then her neck, before he spoke once again. "I'm going to make sure you enjoy this."

"Me too!" she replied.

Asuka got off of his lap and knelt before him, undoing his belt and pants and sliding the zipper down. She gasped when she pulled down his pants and boxers and his manhood sprung out and nearly hit her in the face. She gasped when she saw it. She had never seen one before, and she vaguely wondered if she could handle it. She estimated it to be at least ten inches.

'_I'll be a real woman, if I can take this_.' she thought to herself.

However, before she could do anything, Shinji rose up from the seat and pushed her back down to the floor of the limo. He got on top of her, staring into her eyes with intense lust.

"Shinji!" she gasped as he stared down at her, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"Let me make this special for you." he said to her.

He lifted her hips up and pushed her panties aside, revealing her neatly trimmed womanhood. It was pink and glistening. His tongue stroked her most intimate place and she gasped at the sensation.

Her hands went to his head, running her fingers through his hair as she gasped aloud, unconcerned with just how much noise she was making. She was panting heavily as her chauffeur ate her out. Within seconds, her inexperienced body came, relieving her in a very pleasurable way.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she cried out from her achieved orgasm.

"Are you ready for the main event?" he asked as he lowered her hips down to waist-level.

"Oh... Yes. Shinji... make me a woman." she pleaded.

Her legs were pushed apart as they arched over his thighs, the older man moving in on his prey. Asuka felt nervous and uneasy as she saw the tip of his raging manhood touch her pussy lips. She gasped as he pushed himself forward, sliding into her slowly, while her panties were still on her. The feeling was greater than she expected, he wasn't a quarter deep when he touched her hymen. Her young virgin body was tight, as he expected it to be, her inner walls hugging him like a small velvet glove. He pushed forward, The pain shot through her, as she knew it would but it still caught her by surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he claimed her virginity.

"Uh, Shinji!" she gasped as her breasts pushed against his chest.

"Now the pleasure comes." he whispered hotly in her ear as he set up the rhythm.

Asuka gasped with each long thrust that slid deep into her body. Her arms reached around to claw at his back, leaving lite scars on him. He didn't mind as he continued to plow into her, over and over again, speeding up with each passing second and causing the young woman to nearly lose her mind. Shinji dominated her with both his strength and his experience, turning the redheaded woman into his personal plaything. He stared into her eyes as he took her, Asuka unable to look away from him, entranced by his dominance. Shinji was a real man, everything that she wanted. She had hoped her first time with him would be incredible, and now she was overjoyed that she had been right.

"Shinji! Shinji! Shinji!" she gasped as he pistoned in and out of her body.

"Hold on, Asuka! We want this to last." he said as she was nearly on overload.

His strong arms held her close, her skin rubbing against his as he kissed and caressed her body.

Seconds turned to minutes, as she quickly came.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried out, gushing all over him as she came.

"Happy Birthday, Asuka." he said as he kissed her cheek.

Yes. It was Asuka's 18th birthday today, the young woman having been born at 8:15 PM this very day.

Her parents taking her to the Opera was their birthday present to her. But here, in the back of her family limousine, Shinji had given her the best present of her life.

Shinji looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:59. They still had nearly three hours left before the Opera got over.

"Shinji?" Asuka panted as he looked back to her.

"We still have time before the Opera is over." he said.

She smiled as she snuggled into his arms.

"I wonder if my parents are missing me?" she mused.

Shinji knew that his mother, certainly, was missing her. He hoped they didn't get in trouble for this.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

Asuka nearly laughed at that silly question. Go back to watch an Opera she wasn't interested in, or stay here and have sex with a really hot guy.

"Make love to me again." she pleaded with her chauffeur.

Shinji rolled the pair over and slid her panties off her body as he pulled her on top of him. He held her hips tightly as he guided her directly on top of his manhood. Asuka gasped as she was filled once again with his large member. Her body started to move, up and down, back and forth, until she was moving in a sensuous dance that only enticed the older man even more.

He reached up and cupped her bouncing breasts, caressing them tenderly and causing her to moan even more.

"That's it, Asuka. Just like that." Shinji grunted out as he fondled her body all the more. "Now you're getting it."

Asuka could barely form a coherent sentence as the pleasure flooded her body.

"I... Uh... S-Shin-ji...I...Oh! OH! OH!" she gasped out as she rode him.

Asuka was indeed a beauty, and she was going to be his from now on.

Outside the limo, a blushing and flushed-looking Kyoko could barely contain herself at what she was hearing. Her daughter and Shinji, having sex, and from what she could tell, they were enjoying it.

While she was happy for her daughter, knowing that Shinji would take care of her in any way, she did feel incredibly jealous of the younger woman at the moment.

She staying outside the limo, listening intently, for the next three hours, just trying to imagine all the things they were doing together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 11:30 PM when Shinji brought the limousine home. The Sohryu family tired from a full evening out.

Asuka hadn't even gotten dinner, since the Opera had ran longer than intended. She had been grateful to Shinji having those extra sandwiches and a couple of energy drinks in the front of the limo.

She had eaten the rest of his food quickly and downed the energy drinks fast, since she was hungry, and needed them for the 'exercise' she and Shinji went through.

Johann had returned to the limousine after the Opera got over, to find his wife waiting outside the limo, Shinji sitting in the front seat with his hat on the seat next to him, and a fully clothed Asuka sleeping in the back seat.

He didn't question any of it.

"Thank you, Shinji." Johann said as Shinji held the door open for him. "Put the limo in the garage and then you can retire for the evening." he said as he headed to the front door.

"Yes, sir." Shinji replied to the 50-ish head of the house.

Kyoko gave Shinji a smile, one that he had never seen her use before, as she walked passed him. Asuka paused a bit, watching her parents walk into the mansion, before she snuck a passionate kiss to her lover, shoving something into his hand. She winked at him and followed her parents into the mansion.

Shinji looked down at his hand and saw that Asuka had given him her red panties. He quickly stuffed them into his pocket and took the limo to the garage around back.

Shinji wasn't sure where his and Asuka's relationship was going to go. He was still a chauffeur, and Asuka was the daughter of his rich and powerful employer. And now, he began to wonder if perhaps her mother wasn't wise to what they had done.

'_At least it's the weekend now. I'll get to have some downtime_.' he thought as he put the limo into the garage.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji lived in the apartment just above the garage that was around back of the mansion itself. It was far larger than he thought a chauffeur deserved, but considering the wealth of the Sohryu family, it was just right.

Shinji had been one of seven staff members to the family.

There was the head butler and major domo to the mansion. They had a private chef, a groundskeeper, two maids, and an on-site maintenance man.

This did not count the rotating shift of security guards that regularly patrolled the grounds.

Each of them had been vetted by Johann and his wife, and each of them were very good at their jobs.

Out of the seven of them, only Shinji, the head butler, and the maintenance man actually lived at the mansion. The other four had their own apartments off property. This was mostly because the trio were more essential to the running of the house. (And because Shinji and the head butler were good at cleaning and cooking if the family needed something.)

But Shinji was also a mechanic and a bodyguard, since his duties included being around the family and driving them wherever they went. Particularly Asuka.

Because of that he had to stay in good shape, which Asuka had appreciated.

It was half passed midnight and Shinji had just finished up his shower. He was about to turn in, when he heard a knock at his door. Opening it, he saw Kyoko staring back at him. She was wearing a black overcoat and a pair of high heeled shoes.

"Mrs. Sohryu." he gasped when he saw her.

"Please, call me Kyoko, when we're alone." she said to him.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"We need to talk. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Shinji stepped aside as Kyoko entered his room. She couldn't help but stare at the younger man, who was dressed only in a pair of black spandex shorts. His athletic body on clear display was pleasing to her eyes. But she also noted that he wasn't trying to cover himself.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Kyoko? Or, do I have to ask?" Shinji asked.

"It's about a conversation I had with my daughter." she said to him.

(Flashback)

"Asuka." Kyoko said as she stood in the doorway to her daughters room.

"Yes, mother?" Asuka asked as she went to her closet to change out of her dress.

"Just answer me one question."

"What?"

"Was he good?"

"Pardon?"

"Shinji. Was he good?"

Asuka paused and stared at her mother from the closet.

"I was worried about where you were when you didn't come back from the restroom. So I went looking for you. I went to see if Shinji had seen you, and found you two having sex in the limo."

Asuka blushed a little, knowing she had been caught.

"You know, you are lucky that your father was more interested in the Opera rather than where you were." Kyoko said.

"It was _his _idea to go to the Opera for _my _birthday." Asuka scoffed.

"Yes. Yours was to lose your virginity to our chauffeur." Kyoko shot back.

"It was. And he was, mother. Good, I mean. Very good."

"You realize this isn't what we intended for you." she said.

"I know. But I'm not giving him up, mother. Now... if you'll excuse me. I'm... (yawn)... very tired."

Kyoko was aware that Asuka had been crushing on Shinji since she was ten when he first came to work for the Sohryu family. She had also had similar thoughts. This was mostly because of Johann's lack of attention over the last few years.

Of course, this wasn't what she and Johann had wanted for their daughter. Asuka had been groomed for a life of wealth and privilege, to marry into another wealthy and/or well-connected and influential family, and here she was having sex with the help. Not that she could blame her Asuka. Shinji was a fine man, after all.

Had Kyoko herself been single, she would definitely take a shot at Shinji.

Regardless, Kyoko was obligated to ensure that her daughter was well taken care of.

"Yes. Good night, Asuka." Kyoko said as she turned and headed back to her room.

(End Flashback)

"I am aware of your relationship with my daughter. I know what the two of you were doing in the back of the limousine tonight." Kyoko said.

Shinji remained stoic, trying to keep a poker face, while inside his heart was beating faster.

"I know she wanted it from you, and you must have enjoyed it, since you did it for over three hours."

Now Shinji was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry. I won't tell on you two." she said.

"Then, why have you come here?" he asked the woman.

"Because mommy wants a taste of what you gave her daughter." she said as she pulled open her coat and let it drop to the floor. Shinji's jaw almost hit the ground when he saw what she was wearing. A white lace bra and panty-set, complete with garter belt and stockings, all of which clung tightly to her shapely and well-endowed body.

The blond woman was a MILF in every sense of the term, curvy in all the right places, with a D-cup that was neither saggy or wrinkled.

Shinji vaguely wondered how she kept that body hidden from the world.

Kyoko looked down and saw that her appearance had gotten the right reaction from her chauffeur, noticing the large bulge in his spandex shorts.

"Kyoko!" he gasped as she sauntered up to him, a shake of her hips telling him what she wanted.

"Here's the deal, Shinji-kun: listening to what you and Asuka did, for three hours, really turned me on. I haven't been touched in a long, long time. I want you, to quench my thirst. Satisfy me, like a man should satisfy a woman. I need it, Shinji-kun!" she said in a deep, raspy breath that was laden with lust and desire. "I need it so badly! Will you help this old woman, in her time of need?" she said as she ran her hands over her body, cupping her breasts before running her fingers up through her hair.

Shinji wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his hard body, his fully aroused manhood poking at her aroused womanhood and causing her to gasp. He stared into her eyes as he brought his right hand up to cradle the back of her head, holding her in place as he thrust his lips to hers.

"MMPH!" she gasped as he kissed her.

"You're not old." he said once he pulled back from the kiss. "And it is my job to take care of you. Of your needs." he said as his left arm fell down to her shapely rear end.

"Uhhh... Shinji!" Kyoko gasped as she felt his body grind against her own, the feeling of this young and athletic man pressing himself to her was turning her on more by the second. And her fire was lit before they had even kissed.

She moaned sensuously, as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on to him tightly, his own arms wrapped around her shapely body as he kissed her neck. His hands reached around and undid the clasp of her bra, pulling the lacy garment off and dropping it to the ground. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest, eliciting another moan from the older woman. His hands caressed her ass through her panties, his lips kissing her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Shinji's hands reached underneath her legs and lifted her up, carrying her effortlessly to his bed. He crawled onto the bed with the woman wrapped around him tightly, kissing her as he laid them both down, his weight pressing down on her. She moaned louder as she reached around to clutch at his back. He pulled back from her, his right hand trailing down her stomach and dipping into her panties. She gasped suddenly as his fingers slipped into her wet womanhood.

"AH! SHINJI!" she gasped, realizing her daughter was right about him. He was good at this.

Her hips bucked as he touched G-spot, something even Johann hadn't been able to do in their first time together. He teased her body for a couple of minutes, causing her to gush rather quickly, bringing her close to orgasm.

"S-Shinji!" she panted hotly as her heart was beat at a rapid pace.

"You're close, aren't you?" he whispered to her.

"Yes!" she gasped.

"Good."

He pulled her panties off her hips and down her long legs, before dropping them on the floor. Kyoko gasped again as Shinji moved in between her legs, his tongue licking her inner folds and causing her to cry out in ecstacy, before he started to feast.

"Ah! Ah! Oh! Yes! Yes!" she cried out, running her fingers wildly through his hair, keeping his head tight between her thighs. Her chest arched upwards as she came, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she did.

'_Is he this good... or has it been so long for me?_' she wondered as he moved up from between her legs and was soon face-to-face with her.

"You're so beautiful, Kyoko." he whispered to her, his mouth hovering just centimeters from hers. She shivered as she heard her name on his lips. "I'm going to enjoy you. All night."

Her hands reached back and caressed his firm butt through his spandex shorts. She pushed them down and started caressing his skin wantonly. His fully aroused member now free of his spandex, Shinji moved his length across her wet lips, stimulating her already aroused womanhood.

"Don't... don't tease." she panted. "Put it in, please." she pleaded with him.

"As you wish." he said, feeling his way to her wet entrance, his tip penetrating her eagerly.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kyoko cried out, her arms and legs wrapping around her lover tightly as he thrust all ten inches of himself into her. "SHINJI!" she cried out as he buried himself to the hilt.

"You're so tight!" he grunted as he pushed harder into her, holding her close. "Just like your daughter was! I'm going to have to fix that." he declared as he sped up his thrusts.

Kyoko shuddered and panted madly as he made love to her. She clawed at his back, her stockings and garter belt the only things she still wore as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sweat rolled down her body as flesh slapped against flesh, sending the hot milf into uncharted territory.

Shinji rose up enough so that he could fully see the woman he was banging. Her breasts bouncing back and forth with every thrust he took, her mewling cries of pleasure and the overwhelmed look on her face were a sight to see. She had closed her eyes as her hands tried desperately to hold onto his slick skin.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Yes! AAAAAHHHHH!" she cried out as he came.

But Shinji wasn't done with her yet.

Pushing through her orgasm, Shinji continued to pound the blond woman into the bed. Kyoko could do nothing but take it. She couldn't even form words enough to tell him to stop.

Not that she would, even if she needed a breather.

Several minutes of him being on top, of pleasuring this beautiful woman, Shinji decided to switch things up.

"Get on top." he said to her.

Kyoko did as she was told, mounting her hot young lover and thrusting her hips back and forth, causing her breasts to bounce and jiggle in such an erotic fashion that Shinji couldn't help but just stop and enjoy the show for a bit. Her hair whipped back and forth as she bounced upon him, her breasts kneaded and massaged with care and tenderness by her young lover.

"UH! Yes! Like That! You're... So Good!" he grunted as he caressed her skin, her womanhood squeezing him tightly. He wasn't thrusting into her now, just lying back and letting her work.

"Shinji! Shinji! Oh, My, God!" Kyoko mewled as she came once again.

"Again, Kyoko? That's not healthy. Keeping all of that lust pent-up." he said as he sat up, wrapping her in his arms, and began thrusting into her once more. His mouth wrapped around her right breast as his right hand caressed her other breast, his left arm around her shapely waist to hold her to him as she bounced up and down on him. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and head, holding on to him as she continued to lose herself to the pleasure.

Kyoko knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She had already had two orgasms, maybe more? She had lost count a while ago. And Shinji was still going strong. The benefits of being younger and athletic.

"Shinji! I'm... I'm going to... Going To Come!" she cried out as he held her.

"Me Too! Let Me Pull Out!" he grunted.

"NO! DON'T!" she cried out, holding on to him tighter. "Inside! Do It Inside!"

"Are you... sure?" he asked, speeding up his thrusts to reach the finish line.

"Yes! Do It! I Need It!" she all but screamed as she held onto him.

"UH! KYOKO!" Shinji gasped as he came with her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as her final orgasm tore through her.

The pair held each other tightly for several minutes, sore and uneasy from such a marathon. Kyoko was in more discomfort than Shinji was, but sighed contentedly as her body felt drained of energy. She fell forward, lying across Shinji's body, her head resting on his chest. Shinji just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

'_Maybe I was a little too hard on her. It's been so long for her, I wore her out pretty quicky_.' he thought as he just held the woman in his arms.

He laid himself back onto the bed, the older woman now unconscious and snuggled up against him. He held her close, stroking her messy blond hair as he too started to drift off to sleep.

Shinji smiled to himself as he did.

He had Kyoko and Asuka all in one night.

He did wonder, what the hot mother and daughter pair would do now.


End file.
